


Prosthetic

by supermaket_flowers



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [51]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prosthetic Arm, Short One Shot, based on a pinterest pin, how do i add images? someone plz tell me, technically a drabble not a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: Lloyd has a prosthetic arm, that's it, that's the whole fic. Based on something I saw on Pinterest.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Prosthetic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a prosthetic so if I mess up anything, tell me.

He’d had his prosthetic arm for so long now and he was thinking less and less about the incident that had cost him his right arm too.

  


But it was times like this, he wished he still had his right arm. Times when the mechanics were jamming up, lessening his control over the prosthetic.

  


“Did you get sand in here?” Nya asked as she examined the compartment that allowed access to the wires and mechanics that allowed him to control it.

  


“We haven’t been anywhere near sand for the last two weeks, so no,” Lloyd answered.

  


“Well, _somehow_ , I’m finding sand in here,” Nya told him.

  


Lloyd didn’t say anything to that.

  


After a few more minutes, Nya put her tools down and closed the access panel.

  


“All done, for now,” she decided.

  


“Thanks,” he thanked.

  


“I meant to ask, how are you going with it?” Nya asked.

  


Lloyd shrugged. “Aside from missing being able to feel more with my right hand and wishing I had my arm?” he said.

  


“At least you can feel something with your right hand, if you had had this when the technology was being developed, you wouldn’t be able to feel  _ anything _ ,” she told him.

  


“I guess,”


End file.
